Whatever will be
by The Goliath Beetle
Summary: Starling copes with the loss of her squadron. Songfic.


Whatever will be

**This is a songfic on Starling after the loss of her squadron. I don't own the storm hawks and I don't own the song 'Whatever will be' by Vanessa Hudgens.**

_Sometimes I feel like_

_I'm a bird with broken wings_

As the rain poured down on her, she let angry, sorrowful tears silently streak down her cheeks. She felt so helpless, knowing that she could not have saved them. If she had just let go of that selfish urge to battle Repton, and had gone to save her friends. Right now, they'd have probably been here with her, laughing and talking about their latest victory.

Instead, she went and started battling Repton, leaving her squadron to their fate against the ambush, and by the time she realized, it had been too late, they were gone. If she knew, then she could have helped them and they'd still be here.

_At times I dread my now_

_And envy where I've been_

Three days, three days since the Interceptors were destroyed. Starling couldn't cope with it anymore. The lone sky knight knew, no matter how much she would deny it, but deep down, she was scared. Because all so suddenly, the price of war came down on her: and she was left alone.

If she had treasured each moment she had with her friends, she'd have realized then, how quickly life could change. She wanted to be there; then. She wanted to be with them, to tell them how much they meant to her, and now she never will.

_But that's when _

_Quiet wisdom takes control_

But there was no point crying, because tears wouldn't change the truth. What happened had to happen. Everything has a reason, and weeping was not going to bring them back anyway.

In war, no-one has the time to mourn over the dead, everything is ever moving. When one falls, the other always comes to take its place. That is the fact of bitter reality.

_At least I've got a story_

_No-one's told_

The once proud Interceptors, protectors of Terra Mesa, were finally defeated. They lived to protect and swore their lives to their home. People knew they could trust their sky knight squadron.

But it took one ambush, and it was all over. There was nothing left for her. There was no reason to believe.

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I finally learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breathe_

Starling closed her eyes and took a minute to compose herself. Everything has a reason. There was a reason to believe. She was a sky knight, a protector of Atmos, not just Terra Mesa, not just the Interceptors.

Whatever happens happens. You can't stop it. You can't stop the sun from setting, but you need to remember that when it goes, it leaves a little bit of hope behind, a hope for a better tomorrow.

'_Cause although we like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No-one knows if shooting stars will land_

The future is a road hidden in the fog. You place a blind step down the path of life into that road and take it as it comes. It may be a good thing, or even a bad step, but it takes you to your destination, if you're brave enough.

Starling didn't know what was coming next, but she knew that she could either be ready for it, or fall. The choice was hers.

_These days it feels naïve_

_To put your faith in hope_

_To imitate a child_

_Falling backwards on the snow_

Starling hardly ever believed in hoping. Hoping was just wishing: something the sky knight knew never came true. She wished that her squadron would be okay when she left them to fight Repton. Hoping was the same thing, and it had let her down.

You can't just believe that everything is going to be okay, you need to be ready for the worst.

'_Cause that's when fears will_

_Usually lead you blind_

_But now I try to under-analyze_

Starling knew she needed to be prepared, because otherwise, her fears will lead to doubting. And if you're confused and afraid, you can't face the facts.

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I finally learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breathe_

Starling opened her eyes and looked at the bleak ruins of Terra Mesa around her. She lost her friends and her home in one go. Now she was alone. The faster she accepted this, the faster she could move on and live her life.

'_Cause although we like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No-one knows if shooting stars will land_

Life is unexpected. Changes are permanent in their own way. They always leave a reminder. No-one knows what will happen next. You just need to face it, and get on with it.

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?_

_Is the life I love caving in?_

_Is the weight on your mind_

_A heavy black bird cage inside?_

Had she really changed? Just because she lost her squadron, did that mean losing herself? Has life really stopped? No. It goes on, after a while, you learn to accept. That is when you grow up.

_Say whatever will be will be_

_Take the good, the bad_

_And breathe_

Starling wiped the tears off her cheeks. It was over now. There is nothing left to do but accept.

'_Cause although we like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No-one knows if shooting stars will land_

The future is unknown. That is what makes it fun. That is why people live, that is why life strives to exist. We're all curious to know what happens next, and so was Starling.

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I have learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breathe_

Starling smiled. She missed the feeling on her lips. The Interceptors were now in a warless place. They were happy now. They were now safe.

'_Cause although we like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_Things like that are never in your hand_

_No-one knows if shooting stars will land_

Starling finally realized that this was a new chapter in her life. She gave their graves one last long look. Then she turned around and walked away.

**Tell me how you like it. Which is another way of saying "Read and Review!" I'll be glad to hear what you think about it.**


End file.
